dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan 3
Super Saiyan 3 (超サイヤ人 三番, Sanban Sūpā Saiya-jin; lit., "Super Saiyan Number 3") is the third and final form in the Super Saiyan transformation line. It is by far the strongest Super Saiyan transformation available. Overview The purpose of becoming a Super Saiyan 3 is the maximization of ki consumption. In addition to making a Saiyan's massive energy supply fully available to them, this transformation maximizes their speed and strength as well, bringing both well beyond the Super Saiyan 2 transformation by a factor of four, making it six times stronger than the average Super Saiyan transformation. As with previous Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 3 changes the users personality with the addition of changing their tone of voice. The Saiyan user becomes more serious and their voice becomes very low. It is far more difficult to train oneself to master these changes than it is in the other forms, making it unfavorable. Simply transforming into this state has the power to cause the world to tremble beneath the user's feet. The user's energy is also so high that they can be easily sensed entire planets away. Drawbacks Unlike the previous two Super Saiyan forms, whose drawbacks are both rather insignificant, Super Saiyan 3's drawbacks are very much apparent. The most obvious drawback is its energy consumption. Due to its effects, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation consumes the users energy at an accelerated rate, making it impossible to stay transformed for prolonged periods of time. Most Saiyans that activate this form have varying time limits in which they can stay transformed. This drawback also makes it very difficult for a Saiyan to power up while transformed, because, more often than not, energy consumption exceeds the energy being gathered. Appearance The Super Saiyan 3 form causes the most dramatic changes in appearance of all three forms. While the hair texture resembles that of a normal Super Saiyan, the hair of a Super Saiyan 3 grows past the user's waist, making the hair the longest of any Super Saiyan transformation. Eyebrows, on a Super Saiyan 3, completely vanish, exposing the ridge line of the user's forehead and eye ridges. As with the past two transformations, muscle mass is slightly increased and muscle tone becomes more sharply defined. Super Saiyan 3 also has the most violent energy aura of all three transformations. In addition to this, the aura sports the electrical pulsations found in the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, in addition to obtaining a circular-like formation around the user's body, unlike in the other two forms. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation also affects the user's eye color once more. Whereas in the base Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 states it is a forest green color, in Super Saiyan 3 it becomes more of a greenish-blue coloration. Also, unlike the other forms, the user seems to glow even when their energy aura is inactive. Trivia * Unlike Super Saiyan's 1 and 2, Super Saiyan 3 has no other alternative name. * Like Super Saiyan 2, however, becoming a Super Saiyan 3 and then a Great Ape, or becoming Super Saiyan 3 while in Great Ape form, only results in a Golden Great Ape. Category:Ki Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyans